This invention relates to a system for the automatic recording of characters, wherein identification of unique characters is achieved, by sensing the positional relationship of a scribe member with respect to a matrix on which the characters are scribed or by sensing the positions of a mark etc. left on the matrix. The invention is particularly useful in connection with automatic recording of character information at the same time the characters are written on order blanks, entry sheets, or the like.
Various proposals have been made for such systems. However, for one reason or another these systems have been found lacking in practicality, and as a result they have not become commercially available. One of the most prevalent systems in the prior art is the quadrant-type of recognition device exemplified by systems disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,145,367, 3,182,291, 3,462,548 and 3,701,098. The basic concept underlying the systems shown in those patents involves detection of motion of the writing instrument in any of four different directions, or combinations thereof. These systems require, however, that the scribe member motion be detecting in four different directions, for example as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,145,367 or 3,462,548, or else four separate detectors are required such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,182,291 and 3,701,098. Furthermore, the sequence of motions required by these systems is inflexible, thus it is necessary to train someone using the device always to form particular characters with precisely the same strokes and in the same sequence. As a result, there is little latitude in such systems to accommodate the uniqueness of each individual's handwriting.
Other systems have been described which require tracing over a certain format, but these limit the number and style of characters which can be used, and they are not readily compatible with ordinary handwriting. Typical of such systems are those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,963,220, 3,485,168 and 3,626,368. Also of interest, but not specifically pertinent because they do not provide for recording of handwritten characters, are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,303,468 and 3,559,170. These patents relate to recognition equipment capable of mechanical and/or optical recognition of handwritten characters so long as these characters are accurately and properly placed.
An earlier form of character recognition equipment is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,117,184. The characters are handwritten with special electrically conductive ink, over a matrix pattern which corresponds to the contact sequence of a scanner. The scanner is in the form of a reader brought into contact with the conductive ink to produce a code sequence when the individual characters are scanned.
Another type of recognition system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,699,518. That device also relates to machine reading of handwritten characters, but again it requires that these characters be carefully placed within certain guides, and over complicated matrix information onto which the handwritten characters are scribed.
Thus, although there has been substantial activity in this filed, there still exists a need for a simple hand operated device and system which can translate manual scribing motion of a scribe member into signals defining unique handwritten characters, with due regard to the individual uniqueness of handwriting.